


Once a Week

by MS_A (A_0805)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_0805/pseuds/MS_A
Summary: In where you and Akaashi write what you feel in a notebook each week, but this time it was special.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Once a Week

**Author's Note:**

> After not posting anything over a month and realizing it was December 5, I had this idea for a long time and what greater time than Akaashi’s birthday to use it. It’s shorter than I was going to write but this is barely one part of it, I want to write more entries of their journal since I had the idea of what if the reader and Akaashi preferred writing their feelings out in a notebook so one of them has it for a week and so forth since personally I’m not good with talking out my feelings and I prefer writing them out. So this is more like an excerpt or preview of what I planned and if its more or less well received I hope I can write more entires of the notebook, not only the reader’s but also Akaashi’s (saying that, I would like help with those, so if anyone has any idea of what you would see him writing or what you like for him to write, I would do my utmost best to carry out the requests, basically an scenario maybe) I hope you enjoy this one and I’ll try to write more since the semester is almost ending! For now thank you for reading!

It is December 5:

If you wonder why I took longer with the notebook than I ever had, then this is the reason. Happy birthday Akaashi! It’s been 2 years and somehow we’re still writing in this notebook even after all this time with each other. I know we both have a hard time with expressing ourselves and this seemed like an easy way to do so, and honestly I’ve become fond of it. Wether its unusual or not, I love doing this, because it’s like a me and you thing, something only we share and know about. It is throughout these pages that I got to know you much more, your thoughts, your feelings, and even your little quips. And through all that, I have fallen more and more in the greatest way. From the first meeting (which lets not bring it up because you’ll need up apologizing again even though I have said it was fine) to the second one (from that point on I saw you much more around the library than usual, don’t think I never noticed), until we finally had a full conversation due to that reading assignment (I still thank the teacher till this day), and up to now, I find myself falling in love over and over. 

And now, another birthday with you. Right now you were most probably woken up by Bokuto’s incessantly excited voice giving you this because I asked him to and because of course it wouldn’t be a proper birthday without spending time with your best friend. I’m sure you’ll enjoy whatever he has in store for the first half of the day, maybe even meet up with the others while you’re at it. Just know, this day is for you and we’re all celebrating the fact you came into our lives. Even if I didn’t meet you from the very beginning, I’m still glad I got to see who you became and share your good and bad moments, your victories and your downsides. And I hope we get to share more starting with today, the embarrassing moments included (Yes, I still have Bokuto’s expression ingrained in my mind, at least he laughed in the end, didn’t stopped me from chasing him across the entire school). 

The point of it all is that I’m happy of all the stories we created over the time and I don’t regret any second of it. I want you to be the happiest person in the universe, the brightest star out there, because seeing you smile makes me smile, and I’m sure you noticed how many times I stared at you when you smiled because for me it is the most breathtaking sight. I am the happiest when I see you, from the moment I saw you through the other side of that bookshelf reaching for a book above you (at first I thought it was so cliche, but damn if that didn’t get me the most gorgeous person inside and out) and we were both fidgeting awkwardly not knowing what to say so you just speed walked out of there and you stayed in my mind after you left, wondering what types of books you would like. I didn’t think we would meet again, but look at us now. I look back at everything and I’m certain to say: I love you. I really do, so much. I don’t say it often, which is why we write here every week, where I can freely say without stuttering those words, and one day I hope to say it out loud for you. Please be happy, you deserve that much, hell I would give you the entire Andromeda galaxy (I would say the IC 1101 galaxy but let’s go with something closer to the Milky Way) just to see you expression. But alas, I’m human and what I can guarantee I can give you is the best day you could have and all the love I can give. So, without further ado, enjoy you birthday Akaashi, I’ll see you in a few hours to give you my gift and I hope you enjoy everything we all give you. When I see you I’ll give you the longest hug (a kiss too if I concentrate enough to not mentally explode) and I expect to see you with your biggest smile. Once again, I love you, and no matter how old you get, I’m too far gone to stop feeling that way.

Happy Birthday.  
With a lot of love:

____________________

And indeed; as he closed the notebook wearing a closed-eye smile, the only thing he thought was: “I can’t wait to see you too”


End file.
